Bunk beds
by fleetingthunder
Summary: The squad was having the usual little gathering one night but someone was in for a surprise. AruAni goo :)


Author's Note: Hi! FleetingThunder here! It's been a long time I wrote something out of my head so I don't know if this thing will please anyone. But I hope you have a good time reading this! By the way, this was inspired by a picture I saw at tumblr of the 104th Squad bunching up on a bunk bed. So for the artist of that fanart, thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Armin's cute ass and Annie's hot abs. Sadly, Hajime Isayama owns everything.

= Bunk Beds =

The 104th squad was having a good night at their bunk beds. Armin was playing the guitar at the lower level of the bunk bed and Annie was up at the 2nd level lying with eyes closed and nonchalantly listening to the singing of the squad members. Suddenly, the guitar stopped playing together with the whole squad's singing before the song even finished to an end but there was one soothing male voice that kept on and ended the song in an innocently sexy raw acapella.

A soft feather-like weight on her lips jerked Annie out of her tranced state and she popped her eyes opened. She was so bewildered to see Armin blushing, a shade of the cutest rosette endearing his cheeks.

Annie started to look around and saw the other squad members. Most were smiling, Krista was holding Ymir's hands while jumping up and down, Mikasa shyly covered up with her scarf bunched up to just below her eyes. Most of the men staring quite proudly, while Bertholdt and Reiner made an approving grin while their hands were entwined up in the air like they had just made a brotherly pact.

She looked back at Armin who was still blushing. She gaped for a second and the next she was already pointing and shouting for the other squad members to get out.

"Out! Out! All of you, out!"

The squad members' eyes and mouths popped open to protest but they immediately scrambled out much to Annie's relief.

Armin was left stiff at the ladder of the double bed.

"Annie, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I l-liked you and it kind of ended up like this. I-I'm sorry. Bertholdt and Reiner said you will like it if I-"

Armin's eyes widened as he felt Annie kiss him vigorously.

Annie stopped abruptly feeling no response from him. She hesitantly parted away from him and lifted her

eyes to where his were.

It wasn't as wide as before but some shock was still there and mixing in his blue irises lies something like confusion.

"You didn't liked that, did you?"

Turning away dejectedly, Annie grabbed the edge of her blanket and proceeded to cover herself with it while lying down.

Annie was weak at expressing her feelings, Armin knew that. But what he didn't expect was that what she lacked in words, actions would remedy for.

He settled himself up on the 2nd level bunk bed and reached out to Annie.

"Annie?"

When she didn't react, he squeezed her arm slightly. Coils were tense on his stomach.

"It's okay, Annie. I was just surprised you'd k-kiss me too. I-I-"

For lack of words, Armin slid his arms down Annie's and continued to circle his arms around her waist.

Awkwardly pressed to Annie's back with his lips touching wisps of her hair he started saying, "Annie, does that mean you like me too? I'm sorry if I have to ask, but I don't want to be a burden if I assumed wrong."

Slowly, the girl on his arms turned and touched his cheeks.

"I like you too, Armin. Sorry, if I had to do that. But I just- I was just really happy after you said that."

Smile forming on his face, Armin asked, "So does this mean we're a couple now?"

"I think so."

As the girl on his arms said that, Armin can't help but notice the smile adorning her face. He have seen her smile before, but those were just tiny upturns on the edges of her lips when she sees something that pleases her and when she thinks she knows no one is looking at her. To see her whole smile completely, and directed at him, nonetheless, was so exhilarating.

"Can we stay like this? I want to make sure when I wake up that these were all true and not just a thing my subconscious concocted during the night."

Annie nodded meekly.

Armin kissed her head and closed his eyes feeling this was the most wonderful way to end the day.

When morning arrived, Armin awoke to the sound of whispers behind the door. Still not sedated completely, he continued his slumber.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"Yeah, i just hope so. Annie would have made crazy noises if she beat the hell out of him last night, right? Besides, if she threw him out the window we would've heard glasses crashing."

Slowly, the door opened with a slight creak. At the sliver of the door, Bertholdt saw the two blondes cuddling cutely.

He gave a thumbs up and grinned at Reiner as he closed the door.

The two walked away and spread the good news to the whole squad present last night. All of them cheered with Mikasa smiling at Eren.

The two knew that it was about time for their blonde childhood friend to have a new person who he could direct his love to. That boy was brimming with it, and it was only appropriate that he shared it to someone lacking so much of it.

Armin awoke to a small distant noise. Rubbing his eyes, he shifted on the bed slightly. When he saw the blonde bob of hair down his chest, he couldn't help but feel giddy as the events last night came rushing in.

He got down to her head's level and kissed her forehead. The girl stirred slightly but continued her slumber while unconsciously cuddling closer to him.

End


End file.
